Destruction you seek
by Kraken Guard
Summary: The Villains from our favorite and "Forgotten" Disney stories are given the chance to try and change their fate.. Will they succeed? Will come up with better Summary! As for rating? May change..
1. Eternal Torture

**Yes, I am aware that the first chapter is named after another fanfic of mine except this one is not Castlevania-Related. Also, dont worry, things will get more interesting in the next chapter because i am very tired and sleepy at the moment.. Although im pretty darn proud on how this chapter turned out! For those who are curious about the name of the story, i couldn't exactly think of a good name.. So i looked up some lyrics from a particuler song called "Growing Wings" from a little game called Drakengard! If you have any ideas on a better name for the story, feel free to share. Also, Reviews, please! **

**P.S: I do not own the characters. I know, it sucks, i wish i did.. Although i do roleplay as the character in this chapter on this one Disney Forum im on, but i dont think it's the same.. **

**-Kraken Guard**

Torture. That was the best word to describe it.

What he went through..

Everyone feared him. There were those that were brave enough to stand up against him, but they were quickly killed by him. Those fools never stood a chance. The last thing they would ever see would be a pair of blood-red glowing eyes staring down at them, they who dared stand up against him..

Indeed, he ruled most, if not all of Prydain. But he wanted more.. He wanted to be 'a god among mortal men' and in the end, it was his own downfall..

Legends say that there was once a king so cruel and so evil, that even the Gods feared him. Since no prison could hold him, he was thrown alive into a crucible of molten iron. There his demonic spirit was captured in the form of a great, Black Cauldron. For uncounted centuries, the Black Cauldron lay hidden, waiting, while evil men searched for it, knowing whoever possessed it would have the power to resurrect an army of deathless warriors, and with them, rule the world..

Eventually, the Black Cauldron was found, but not by evil men. It was found by those who wished the Cauldron destroyed. It was found by a Pig-Keeper, a Scullery Maid, a Broken Down Minstrel and a Cowardly Creature that went by the names of Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Flam and Gurgi. They gained possession of the Cauldron by trading the magic sword Taren had too the three witches of Morva: Orwen, Orddu and Orgoch. However, they could not destroy the Cauldron, only stop it's powers by climbing into the Cauldron of their own free will. Unfortunately, he who did would never emerge alive again..

The Black Cauldron was eventually found, and the heroes who tried to save the world were captured. The Cauldron-Born was unleashed..

All hope seemed lost, but Gurgi escaped capture and with the help of Eilonwy's Magic Baubble, rescued Taran, Eilonwy and Fflewddur, but when Taran went to give his life to save the world, Gurgi leaped into the Cauldron. Taren tried to stop him, but it was too late..

The Cauldron-Born reverted back to being lifeless skeletons, but the Cauldron desired another life.. In the end, it chose he who wished to use the Cauldron for evil..

The pain was unbearable. He struggled against the current pulling him closer towards the Cauldron but it was to no avail. His insides felt like they were being boiled and it felt as though red-hot iron knives were stabbing him at every inch of his body as he was engulfed by the Black Cauldron..

And so, here he remained, drifting in darkness for how long, he was unsure.. He still felt the pain as the Cauldron tore through him, tearing the flesh from his bones and ripping the very life from his body.. Slowly.. Here he would remain, for all eternity.. Suffering eternal torture..

The Horned King,  
He who sought the Black Cauldron, He who was destroyed by the Black Cauldron..

**Trivia**

**-In my opinion, The Horned King is considered the "Forgotten One" of Disney Villains. Eternal Torture, the name of the fanfic/chapter, is based on the optional boss from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, who is called "The Forgotten One" and resides in a place called "The Prison of Eternal Torture". Poor HoKi..**

**-Silent black, the dawn, and time tell its tale  
Darkened blood, it flows, the forest receives  
Look within the dark as deep as you dare  
There inside you find destruction you seek - The name of the story is taken from lyrics from the song "Growing Wings" from Squere Enix's game, Drakengard (Yup, the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts people)**

**-For those who are curious, The Horned King is from Disney's adaption of the 'Chronicles of Prydain' books(Which i've never read) called "The Black Cauldron" but alas, not many people really know about the movie and not many people really like it.. It is the first Disney movie to earn a PG Rating..**

**Credits**

**Th****e Horned King****, Taren, Eilonwy, Gurgi and Fflewddur first appeared in ****The Black Cauldron(1985). **

**The Black Cauldron, and all the characters from the movie, belong to Disney.**


	2. Doppelgänger?

**This part was actually requested. Sorry it took me long as i was down at the beach for the week ^_^**

**Funny thing is, i stink at doing Ratigan(Please tell me he's in character!). I wasn't sure what scenario to do, but then i kinda thought of this and im actually pretty proud on how it turned out. ^_^ I might write another part with Ratigan, but im going to bring in some new characters as well in the next chapter..**

**-Kraken Guard**

"I can just see that smug face right now.." Said a voice, snarling.

"I was so close!" The voice snarled again, this time with a more wild sound to it.. A bulky rat was stranded in darkness and was looking at it's reflection in the mirror. Unlike any other rat, this one wore black clothes and white opera gloves. The rat in the reflection however was more wild in appearence: It's fine clothes were ripped and torn and it's nails were like sharp needles. The rat turned away from the mirror, and the rat in the reflection did the same.

"I could have won! Everything was going according to plan!" The rat said, clenching his fists in anger.

"Ooh, how i wanted to strangle the life out of that weakling!" Replied the reflection, also clenching it's fists. It took the other rat a moment to realise that the reflection seemed to be acting with a mind of it's own now..

"Who are you?" The rat asked his reflection, walking back over to the mirror again. The reflection however, stayed where it was.

"Why do you choose now, of all times, to ask?" Replied the rat in the mirror with a slight hiss to it's voice..

"Because your not me." Said the rat. The rat in the reflection looked back and had an evil smile on it's face.

"Wrong.." Said the rat in the reflection, walking back over to the mirror. "Remember at the top of Big Ben?" Asked the rat in the reflection.

"Oh, yes! How i try to forget.." Replied the rat, rolling his eyes.

"When your cape got caught, you became wild and savage. You wanted to see Basil suffer, did you not?"

"You got that right.."

"That was me. I am you, and you are me." As the rat in the reflection said that, the other rat raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that im a rat like you?" Asked the rat, turning back to the mirror and walking away from it again. An evil grin appeared on the other rats face.

"Precisely, Ratigan.."

"Well, im NOT A RAT!" The rat known as Ratigan shouted, turning back to the Mirror again with the urge to smash it(He didn't care if he was cursed with seven years of bad luck) but the mirror was gone. And the strange dark realm he was in looked different as well.. It almost looked like some sort of cave, dark and dreary. Ratigan decided he would follow the tunnels to see if there were any others in these caves. But when he turned down the one tunnel, he saw something he never saw before in his entire life: A great piller leading up to the top of the cave, a piller that almost looked like a human skull with two glowing eyes..

**Can you guess where Ratigan is? :P ^_^**


	3. Not Alone

**Told you i'd bring in more characters! But alas, it was only a character in this chapter. Just one. But He is probably one of the most populer of all Disney Villains becides Maleficent and Jafar! ^_^ Also, i would reply but i cant find the reply button. Ah well..**

**-Kraken Guard**

Ratigan had decided that he would investigate that strange piller up ahead. Wherever he was, this couldn't have been London.. His instincts were telling him not to go there, but curiosity killed the rat.. And the cat as well.. As he went through more tunnels to get closer to the piller, he found out that the piller was surrounded by water. "I do not want to swim all the way to that piller.." Ratigan thought to himself with a quite grumble. There was something strange about that water anyways. It didn't seem like natural water.. As Ratigan went to turn around and find another way to the pillers, he all of a sudden came face-to-face with a cat much larger then Felicia. A Lion that looked elegant and poised but unkempt and wild. It had a mane of black fur and most noticeable was the scar on it's left eye. If Ratigan wasn't dead already, he would be now!

"Are you waiting for the boat to arrive as well?" Asked the feline, to Ratigan's surprise. What was this talk about boats all about?

"What boat?" Ratigan asked, trying to hide the fear that was in his voice at the sight of the lion..

"I was brought here by a human.. Or atleast, that's what i thought she looked like. She said to wait for the boat to arrive and speak to Hades." Said the Lion. The Lion looked over at the piller and narrowed his eyes. "If it's revenge you want, Hades is the one to talk too.." The Lion added in.

"Oh?" Ratigan said with surprise. Maybe this lion wasn't about to eat him after all.. Maybe it was a good thing to be here! Wherever here was.. "What's your name?" Ratigan asked, folding his arms.

"Taka, but you may call me Scar." Said the Lion known as Scar. "And yours?"

"Professor Ratigan." Replied Ratigan with a bow. Scar laughed as he watched Ratigan bowing to him. It almost made him feel like a king again..

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ratigan." Scar replied with a grin..

**TaDa ^_^ Dont worry, the chapter's will get longer. And in the next chapter im going to introduce more characters AND have it all in Scar's point of view(Wish me luck!)**

**Credits**

**Professor Ratigan first appeared in The Great Mouse Detective(1986).**

**Scar first appeared in The Lion King(1994).**

**The Great Mouse Detective and the Lion King, and all it's characters both belong to Disney.**


	4. The Entrance

**Another chapter! But im afraid it didn't turn out as good as the previous chapters.. Characters still In Character? Spotted any goof ups? Feel free to let me know! :)**

**-Kraken Guard**

"Ahh, my friends.." Scar said, looking up at the hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed with relief in his voice. However, the hyenas seemed less then pleased by what Scar had done..

"Friends?" Replied Shenzi, the female hyena, with a slight chuckle. "I thought he said we were the enemy." Asked Shenzi to Banzai.

"Yeah.. That's what i heard." Replied Banzai with a grin. As he listened to the hyenas, Scar realized he made a deadly mistake..

"Ed..?" Both Shenzi and Banzai asked Ed, who simply chuckled and snickered evilly in reply. Soon after, Scar realised that he was surrounded.. Scar tried to plead for his life, but it was to no avail..

That was the last time Scar ever put his trust in hyenas. Now here he was, waiting with Professor Ratigan for a boat to arrive. Of course, it didn't take too long. After a minute or two, the boat arrived and both Scar and Ratigan went onboard..

Ratigan was looking down at the water with the feeling of something being amiss. Scar also had a cold feeling running down his spine as he looked at the water. Perhaps there was some fish swimming underneath the boat, waiting for the chance to eat them?

"Oh!" Scar said, causing Ratigan to jump slightly.

"What's wrong?" Ratigan asked with an alert tone to his voice.

"In the water are faces.. Human faces." Scar said, pointing at the water. Ratigan took a closer look at the water, and sure enough, he too could see faces.. Almost like ghosts..

"Well, isn't that macabre?" Ratigan commented with a slight shiver..

Eventually, Scar and Ratigan arrived at the Piller. As they got off the boats and onto dry rock, they saw a stairway infront of them that lead to a door. They both walked up the stairs and Scar saw that the door was open ajar. Poking his head through the gap, he saw two humans talking: One was tall, thin and pale looking and wore what the humans called judges robes, long and black, and ontop of his head was a black chaperon with a long red cloth trailing from behind it. The other human looked more elegant and, unlike the other human, wore what they call a wig. A white one at that..

Ratigan followed Scar inside and snuck past the two humans. The one with the wig glanced over at them for a moment but resumed talking with the judge.. Ratigan thought he heard them talking about Gypsies and Pirates and how they wished to rid the world of the two. Apparently they were also here for revenge and are planning a plot on getting rid of the gypsies and pirates? Ah well, Ratigan was here for revenge and so was Scar.. Still, they both wondered who else they would meet here? As they walked down the hallways, they finally came face-to-face with a door.. Scar and Ratigan looked up at the doors and a heavy sigh escaped Ratigan. "Why do i have a bad feeling about this?" Ratigan said to himself, folding his arms. "I mean.. I dont know, it just feels like it's some kind of trap."

"You worry to much.." Scar replied calmly. After a moment, the doors openned up to reveal another dark hallway. Ratigan looked down the hallway and sighed with defeat.

"Oh well, im dead anyways.." Ratigan said with a shrug, walking in, followed by Scar..

**Any guesses on who those two humans were, talking about pirates and gypsies? ^_^**

**Credits**

**Professor Ratigan first appeared in The Great Mouse Detective(1986).**

**Scar first appeared in The Lion King(1994).**

**The Great Mouse Detective and the Lion King, and all it's characters both belong to Disney.**


	5. Within the Underworld

**Yay! Another chapter! And introducing another character as well!**

**-Kraken Guard**

"This is preposterous-uh!" Growled a man, or creature that wore barnacle covered coat and clothes, walking down the hallway. It seemed to have the shape and body of a man, but it's appearance said otherwise: A beard that consisted of tentacles that seemed to move with a life of their own, A large crab claw replaced his left hand and the leg of a crab replaced his right leg and acted as a peg leg and on top of it's head was a tricorn hat. Its front corn was bigger then the other two and divided, so that its silhouette resembled horns like that of the devil itself. "If he expects me to work with Beckett again, he's wrong-uh.. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman does not give up that easily-uh!" The Sea Creature growled, turning back and glaring in the direction where he came from.. This Creatures name was Davy Jones, and judging by the mood he was in, had a very bad conversation with Hades. Davy Jones obviously did not approve of the idea of working alongside Beckett, but that wasn't the only reason why he was mad..

As Davy Jones went to turn and continue on his way, he came face-to-face with with someone in red robes and a fur cape that was held with a golden clasp. It's face was shrouded in shadow, due to the hood that it wore. But what seemed to stick out most were the four horns that protruded from the hood: Two were smaller while the other two were larger with an extra spike near the top on both. Both Davy Jones and the horned one recoiled slightly and the horned one gave a hiss at Jones. Just then and he finally saw what the horned ones face looked like: Skeletal, with red glowing spheres in it's eyes..

"Who are you?" Asked the horned one, eyes glowing brighter and taking a blood-red color. "Where am i? This is not Prydain.." The horned one asked with a demanding tone to it's voice.

"Prydain-uh?" Davy Jones asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is what Hades calls the Underworld-uh."

"The Underworld.." The horned one repeated, closing it's eyes for a moment and trying to remember what all had happened and how he got here..

The Horned King remembered being trapped in darkness. The feeling of being wrapped in hot iron chains and cast into an ocean of boiling water. He tried to breath, but it felt as though hot ashes were entering his lungs. All of that seemed to have faded in an instant all of a sudden. He opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. He was able to make out a distinct figure though: A Figure that was a blur of black and purple, and on top of the figures head.. Were those horns? "I see you have returned from the dead." Said the figure. By the sound of the voice, this figure must have been female.. "I'm afraid you have not yet fully recovered. I would advise that you rest for the time being.."

"I.. Have rested enough." The Horned King replied, closing his eyes for a moment and opening them again to glare at this figure with glowing eyes. However, the glow was faint and weak, and upon seeing this, the figure laughed.

"So you say, but i know otherwise.." Replied the woman with a dark tone to her voice. Walking towards the Horned King, she placed a hand on his forehead and asked: "Do you wish revenge?"

The Horned King thought for a moment as he heard those words.. "May i ask.. How do you know i want revenge?" The Horned King asked.

"I have my own ways of knowing things.." The figure replied. Indeed, the Horned King was a bit tired, but after suffering for how long inside the Cauldron, he wasn't sure if he wanted to 'rest'.. However, it would be nice to get revenge..

"Very well.." The Horned King finally said. "Before i sleep, may i ask what your name is so that i may.. Thank you, if i awaken." The Horned King asked. After a moment, the lady spoke again..

"I am Maleficent, Mistress of all evil." Said the lady, now known as Maleficent. If the Horned King's face were more human, she may have seen a grin appear on the Horned King's face. Yet somehow, she could tell..

"Pleasure to meet you, Maleficent, Mistress of all evil." The Horned King said before he closed his eyes and drifting off once again into darkness. Except this time he wasn't trapped in darkness suffering pain. This time, it felt.. Pleasant..

"Maleficent.." The Horned King said to Davy Jones. "She asked me if i was seeking revenge.."

"Then you have come to the right place-uh. Hades will help you.." Davy Jones said, walking past the Horned King.

"Wait.." Jones stopped as he heard the Horned One speak up again. Davy Jones looked back and waited for the other to speak up again.. "Do you seek revenge as well?"

"That is none of your buisness-uh, horned one.." Davy Jones replied with a sneer, turning around again and continuing down the hallway.

"You may call me the Horned King when we next meet-uh.." The Horned King replied, mockingly immitating Davy Jones as he disappeared into the shadows..

**Well, that meeting was not as "friendly" as Ratigan and Scar's meeting. Dont worry im sure they'll get along eventually..**

**Trivia**

**-Hey! The Horned King stole a line from Viktor from the Underworld movies(First one)! "I have rested enough..) I thought Davy Jones was supposed to be doing the lines said by Viktor, what with being played by the same actor, Bill Nighy and all..**

**Credits**

******Th****e Horned King first appeared in ****The Black Cauldron(1985). **

**Davy Jones first appeared in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men's Chest(2006) and Later, Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End(2007)**

**The Black Cauldron and the Pirates of the Caribbean movies both belong to Disney**


	6. The Great Ascent

**Yay! Another chapter! Very sorry it took me so long :( After thinking of what to do in this chapter, i decided i would introduce two more villains. One is very familier, but the other? Not so familier unless you do an Online Disney Game..**

**-Kraken Guard**

A tall man wearing robes of red and black walked down the hallways of the underdome. The man also wore a turban of the same color and the shoulder-pads of the mans robes were long and pointed and the man carried with him a gold staff that resembled a Cobra..

This man was Jafar, ex-Royal Vizier of Agrabah and also a Genie.. Like the others in the underdome, he was here for revenge..

Jafar waited for the elevator to arrive and take him up to meet Hades. After a few minutes, a 'Bing!' sound was heard and the elevator doors opened.. Jafar was caught off guard to see a lion and a rat in the elevator, but what caught his eyes more was the tall skeletal creature with horns..

"What are you looking at?" The Horned King said with a voice laced with venom.

"Oh! Nothing.." Jafar replied, walking into the elevator. Jafar stood between the Horned King and the lion, Scar, who yawned. After a moment of silence, the elevator doors began closing.. But just as the doors were about to close, an arm was thrust in between the doors to stop them from closing. Everyone in the elevator all noticed that this arm was skeletal..

"Wait! I need this magic cabinet!" Said a voice from outside the elevator. An undead peg-legged skeleton with one gold tooth, a blue symbol on it's forehead and long black dreadlocks stood outside of the elevator and when the doors opened, walked inside.. Judging from the coat, the outfit (Which was adorned with many kinds of voodoo masks and shrunken heads) and the large hat (which had two playing cards and a long feather protruding from the hat) that this skeleton wore, Jafar assumed this skeleton was a pirate captain. "Forgive my sudden intrusion.." Spoke the skeleton.

"You are forgiven for now.." The Horned King replied, folding his arms.. The elevator doors closed and the elevator began it's ascent..

"Might i ask what that is for?" Scar asked the skeleton, looking at the skeletons right hand which seemed to be replaced with what the humans called a gun or pistol. Guns were rare for Scar, but he has seen his fare share of them. The gun that the skeleton had seemed different however. It had three blades sticking out from both the sides and on the top of the gun..

"It talks!" The skeleton replied, looking over at Scar. "Ah well, I've seen things more unusual then talking lions.. Would ye just so happen to be talking about this?" And as it spoke, it held out it's gun. Scar nodded.. "It's what many call a Multi-purpose appendage. Part pistol, part sword and part dagger. Although this is no ordinary pistol. It doesn't shoot bullets, it shoots thunder bolts."

"Oh, I quiver with fear.." Interupted the Horned King. The skeleton sent a cold glare at the Horned King, but the Horned King ignored him..

"Anyways, it can also spray acid or poison. This can also prove useful if ye wish to bash some skulls in!" Said the skeleton.

"I see.." Replied Scar. The elevator then came to a stop and the doors opened once again..

"Well, this is my stop.." Said the Skeleton, walking out of the elevator.

"Your not here to talk to Hades?" Ratigan asked?

"Already done.." Replied the skeleton, walking down the hallway.. After another moment, the elevator doors closed and the elevator began ascending once again..

Several minutes have passed, and they were still ascending. By now, the elevator music was beginning to bug Jafar. Luckily though, he wasn't the only one being bugged..

"Unnecessarily jolly music.." Commented Ratigan about the elevator music..

"I'm going to have it stuck in my head for the rest of the day.." Said Scar, rubbing his head. Another moment of silence passed, and Jafar finally spoke up..

"Okay, now how many floors does this place have? Surely we should have been at the top by now." Said Jafar.

"Who knows?" Replied Scar, laying down and curling up for a nap.

"Let me see if i can find a way to shut the music up. It's driving me insane!" Grumbled the Horned King. He moved passed Jafar and looked at the many glowing buttons. Unfortunately, the Horned King had no clue what any of the buttons did. And just as he was about to push a button, the music finally stopped! Unfortunately, so did the elevator..

"Alright, what did you do?" Ratigan said with a slight grumble.

"I touched nothing.." Replied the Horned King.

"Well, you must have done something or else we wouldn't be stuck here!"

"You calling me a liar?"

"Well, no.."

"I touched nothing!"

As those in the elevator got in an argument on what happened, Scar placed his paw over his face and grumbled.. "I'm surrounded by idiots.."

**LOTS of Mickey Mouse shaped cookies if you can correctly guess the name of the Undead Pirate Captain before the revealing of his name..**

**Credits**

**Jafar first appeared in Aladdin(1992)**

**Professor Ratigan first appeared in The Great Mouse Detective(1986).**

******Scar first appeared in The Lion King(1994).**

******Th****e Horned King first appeared in ****The Black Cauldron(1985). **

**The Currently Unnamed Skeleton first appeared in Pirates of the Caribbean Online(2007)**


	7. Hades

**Yay! Another chapter! And sure, you get a cookie for being honest.. ^_^ Still! The mystery character is still up forguessings! Also, at long last, we finally meet the Lord of the Dead..**

**-Kraken Guard**

Two imps, One green and skinny and the other fat and red, came running down some stairs with a box of tools.. "Come on, Pain! We've gotta fix the elevator!" Said the Green one, rushing down the stairs. However, the red imp known as Pain was not able to keep up with the panicky green imp. But before Pain know it, he tripped on one of the steps and came tumbling down the stairs..

The argument first began with Ratigan thinking that the Horned King had pushed one of the buttons on the elevator, but after a while it turned into one where they were just simply making threats. Saying things of how powerful they were and that they would simply turn the other into the worlds smartest pile of ash.. (Ratigan however was smart enough to leap out of the argument just as the subject came up..) But by now, Scar had had enough of it all..

"ENOUGH!" Roared Scar. Both Jafar and the Horned King were quickly silenced.. "If you say you are all that powerful, why not use your magic to teleport us out of this mess?" Scar said, looking at the Horned King and Jafar with a questioning look. A loud 'hmph!' sound was heard from the Horned King and he turned his back on the lion. Jafar however, remained speechless.. "Now, before we all kill each other, why don't we just calm down and wait for someone to notice something is amiss?"

"You know, Scar has a really good.." Ratigan began, but Jafar quickly interrupted..

"It is so importent to your future that you do not finish that sentence.." Jafar said, glaring evilly down at Ratigan. Ratigan could have sworn he saw Jafar's eyes beginning to glow red..

Another moment of silence passed, and the elevator music was heard once again and the power was coming back on.. "Now see? What did i tell you?" Scar said with a smug smile. Another moment passed and the villains could feel the elevator was ascending once again..

"When i meet Hades, I'm going to kill him if this song gets stuck in my head.." Grumbled the Horned King..

A loud 'Bing' was heard, informing the villains that they had finally arrived at their destination. Finally, the doors opened and the villains filed out of the elevator..

They were now at the highest level, high enough to get a nice view of the entire underworld itself. Indeed, this was Hades' Chamber.. But where was Hades himself?

The Villains took one step forward when a puff of smoke appeared in front of them, causing them to recoil back. As the smoke diminished, there stood a tall man with blue skin and smoke-gray robes. Most noticeable was his hair, which was blue flames..

"Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead, Hi, how you doing?" Said Hades, holding a hand out to shake the hand of one of the other villains. However, the villains did nothing.. Scar had an emotionless face, meaning he could be thinking anything. Ratigan seemed intrigued by both Hades' hair and how he seemed to glide across the floor. The Horned King simply had a 'you've gotta be kidding me..' look on his skeletal face and Jafar was not sure what to think of it all.. "Jeez, talk about silent. I'm beginning to hear the crickets now!" Said Hades with a sarcastic tone to his voice. He disappeared from in front of the villains and re-appeared on his throne, sitting.. "You are just a few of some of the evillest, meanest and most nastiest villains that have been summoned here to get revenge, yada yada yada.."

"Just exactly when do we get our revenge?" Questioned the Horned King.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance, Horn-Head.."

"I want things explained now!" The Horned King demanded, clenching his fists in anger.

"Cool it! This is MY Underworld, and there are rules here.. MY rules, to be specific." Replied Hades.

"Do you even know who i am?" Replied the Horned King. By now, his eyes were beginning to glow angrily crimson which was not a good sign..

"Let me take a guess.. You are but one of many evil doers who tried to rule the world with an iron fist but failed miserably?" Replied Hades. The Horned King was speechless and he went to turn and walk away, but Jafar stopped him..

"Please forgive his sudden rude behavior. We are indeed here for revenge and we would like to discover a way to get it." Said Jafar, keeping the Horned King from going back to the elevator by keeping his hand on his shoulder.

"At least someones smart enough to keep their cool.. Anyways, we will be having a meeting in about.. Thirty minutes! Then, Maleficent will explain it all.." Said Hades.

"Maleficent! I should have known.." Said the Horned King, finally giving up struggling with Jafar. "I'll bet she is the one who summoned us, is she not?"

"Well, actually it was Grimhilde's idea to summon the villains, but Maleficent is pretty much doing all the work.." Replied Hades.

"And why exactly did they summon us? What roll do we play in?" The Horned King questioned.

"Honestly, I'm not sure of that myself.. But whatever fits their boots fits their boots.." Said Hades. "Anyways, that's all, folks! By the way, i had Pain and Panic fix the elevator so you shouldn't have to worry about it getting stuck again. Now, scoot! I gotta check and make sure that some of the other villains haven't torn up the kitchen.. Oh, and feel free to grab the list of friends so that you know who is who and what their likes and dislikes are and why there here and stuff like that.. Anyways, later!" Said Hades. Before any of the other villains could ask anymore questions, Hades had disappeared..

**Yupperoo, they are not alone.. You shall meet all sorts of new villains both young and old, pixar and/or disney, animated and live action and finally, original villains and villains from sequels because they are that much in need of a vacation! But is it the vacation that they want?**

**Trivia**

**-Jafar made a quote from Lost World: Jurassic Park! "You know, Sara has a really good.." "It is so important for your future that you do not finish that sentence.."**

**-I was originally going to do the 'Up drop down' thing with the elevator like with Tower of Terror but decided against it..**

**-Was also originally going to be a chapter entirely based on Pain and Panic's point of view but at the moment i wasn't sure how to go about writing that..**

**Credits**

**Jafar first appeared in Aladdin(1992)**

**Professor Ratigan first appeared in The Great Mouse Detective(1986).**

******Scar first appeared in The Lion King(1994).**

******Th****e Horned King first appeared in ****The Black Cauldron(1985). **

**Hades, Pain and Panic first appeared in Hercules(1997).**


	8. The List of Friends

Jafar walked down the hallways, looking through the list of 'friends'.. Indeed, he had already met some of those Friends, but there were also those he had not met yet.. Such as this Grimhilde lady who supposedly came up with the idea of summoning all the villains.. There were also names in the list (And a few pictures of familiar faces) like Ursula, Captain Hook, Clayton, Scar, Professor Ratigan, the Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo and Oogie Boogie.. "Oogie Boogie? Quite the unusual name i must admit.." Jafar thought to himself as he read the name out.. Sure enough, one of those names in the list was Maleficent.. What sort of plot will unfold? Another thing that caught his eye was at the end of the list..

There are more friends, but they are currently frozen in the waiting room. Please stay tuned for Vol. 2 of our List of Friends!

"Frozen in the waiting room?" Jafar thought to himself.. That was going to bug him for the rest of the day now.. And what kind of a name is 'List of Friends' when everyone here was a bunch of villains?

Thank the spirit that resides within the Black Cauldron! Benches.. The Horned King was reading through the List of Friends, sometimes reading through it more then once.. Who knows? Perhaps when he is done with getting revenge, he might try and over throw the other villains as well? Only time will tell.. There was something fishy though. How come the man with the tentacle beard wasn't in the list? And what did 'Frozen in the waiting room' mean? That undead pirate captain was also missing from the list.. "Perhaps they will be included in the next list.." The Horned King thought to himself.

"I see you still haunt this place.." Said a voice, causing the Horned King to glance up.. There stood Judge Claude Frollo, glaring at him with both of his arms crossed.

"Oh no, not you again.." The Horned King said with an emotionless tone to his voice. Just before he met the man with the tentacle beard, the Horned King had the unfortunate luck to meet Judge Claude Frollo and a man called Cutler Beckett.. From what the Horned King saw of Beckett, the man just seemed like a complete monster. A stuck up one at that.. The way he talked and the fact that the man showed little to no emotion in his face was just sickening to the Horned King. Frollo on the other hand? The Horned King was struggling to keep himself from strangling the judge!

"Do not expect me to give up so easily to your plan. You will not take my soul." Said Frollo.

"I don't want your soul. I want you to stop pestering me." Replied the Horned King before opening the list again and reading through. This is going to be fun..

"That's it? We've got.. One.. Two.. Twelve, including myself? I was expecting at least fifty some evil doers, hungry and thirsty for revenge! Well, it does say Vol. 2 is coming soon.. But still!" Said Ratigan after he finished up reading the list. Indeed, he was caught off guard by the somewhat small list.. At least now he knew more about some of the villains he knew and didn't know already.. Ursula, a large sea witch with purple skin, white hair and black tentacles replacing her legs, had tried stealing the throne from King Trident, ruler of an entire underwater kingdom called Atlantica. Oogie Boogie, a large burlap bag with thousands of thousands of bugs inside, tried taking over Halloween. The Horned King tried using a Black Cauldron to rule over a place called Prydain. Scar wanted to become king of the Pridelands with the help of an entire army of hyenas, and then there was Jafar. Jafar, royal vizier turned bad. From what Ratigan read, Jafar wanted some kind of Magic Lamp to make himself the sultan of Agrabah and to also become the most powerful being in the world. Jafar had gotten his chance to make the three wishes, but unfortunately made the wrong wish and became a genie.. "To think that he had that much power?" Thought Ratigan as he read more about Jafar.. Unfortunately for Jafar, he was caught unaware that, even though he was an all-powerful genie, that he would be a prisoner within a magic lamp.. It seemed Jafar was already planning on taking revenge on the boy that had tricked him into making the wish of becoming a genie, however. The lamp was found by a thief called Abis Mal. Both Jafar and Abis Mal tried to get rid of the boy named Aladdin once and for all, but like any other villain, Jafar had his downfall.. It seemed his previous lackey, a parrot named Iago, had betrayed him, and being at the brink of death, kicked the lamp into a lake of lava, therefore, destroying both the lamp and Jafar.. The Horned King had suffered a pretty painful death as well. Struggling to keep himself from being sucked into the Black Cauldron while the mist was slowly eating away at his skin. As for Scar? He had unfortunately used the wrong words which the Hyenas heard and they decided to act against him.. "Lackeys.." Ratigan couldn't help but shake his head as he read what had befallen the ex-lion king..


	9. The First Meeting: Who goes first?

**Well, i thought i was going to be able to make a refrence to Chernabog, but i guess not.. But dont worry, he'll appear eventually!**

**-Kraken Guard**

Thirty minutes have passed, and the villains were all sitting at a long, straight meeting table. The seating order was: Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, The Horned King and Oogie Boogie on the left. Clayton, Frollo, Scar, Professor Ratigan and Queen Grimhilde were on the right and sitting in the middle was Hades himself.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to discuss our supposed Happy Endings." Spoke Hades.

"Yeah, happy indeed.." Said Ursula, folding her arms and frowning.

"..Anyways, we are going to change those happy endings so that they fit our needs and not the needs of those goody-two-shoe heroes and pritsy princesses. But, we are going to have to try working together without killing eachother to achieve our goals!"

"I object to that.. You see, me and Satan over there aren't on very good terms.." Said Frollo, sending a cold glare straight to the Horned King, who simply face-palmed himself.

"Too bad.." Hades began with a dry expression. "If you dont like it, that's fine. The only thing you'll miss out on is getting revenge." Said Hades with a dry expression. Frollo remained silent.. "Any more objections?" Hades asked.

"Nope!"

"Not at all.."

"Not in the slightest."

"No sir!"

"Nay."

"Not me.."

"Nope, nope, nope."

"No.."

Hades couldn't help but grin as he heard the responses from the other villains. Finally, the villains sent their gaze to Frollo, waiting for his response.. "If i am to find that gypsy-witch, then so be it.. I shall cooperate." Said Frollo, finally agreeing.

"Alright then! Now then.. Maleficent? care to explain to us the plan?" Said Hades. The villains then turned their gaze towards Maleficent, who stood up from her seat and prepaired to tell her plans..

"We have been summoned here to seek revenge on those who have hindered our path to our greatest goals and desires. But as Hades suggested, we must work together and not kill eachother, no matter how much we dislike one another.. If anyone says otherwise, they shall be dealt with accordingly.." At this, Maleficent sent a cold gaze towards both Frollo and the Horned King. It was good that the two of them weren't sitting close together otherwise someone probably would have had to clean up the bloody mess they would have left behind! "But the question is, who shall get their revenge first?" Of course, after saying that, the whole council errupted..

"Me!"

"No, Me!"

"I shall go first!"

"In your dreams!"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Maleficent, slamming her staff on the ground, causing a loud 'Ksssh!' sound and silencing the other villains. After a moment of silence, Jafar raised his hand, hoping for the chance to speak on the matter. "You may speak.." Said Maleficent, sitting back down.

"Thank you, Maleficent.." Said Jafar, standing up. "Now, as for the matter of who goes first, i think we should all make a vote on it.."

"I suppose we cant vote for ourselves?" Asked Ursula.

"No, we cannot vote for ourselves.." Replied Jafar.

"No." The Horned King spoke up. The villains then looked over at the Horned King and waited for him to speak more on the matter. "Perhaps a different means, such as.."

"A roll of the dice!" Oogie Boogie interrupted. Sure enough, Oogie Boogie sent two six-sided dies rolling across the table revealing a four and a five..

"You know.." Clayton began as he leant over the table to pick one of the dice up. "Our burlap bag of a friend actually has a good idea!" Said Clayton.

"Alright.. Now, we are only making suggestions!" Said Jafar. "We've got the voting method and the dice.." Jafar was then interrupted when Frollo raised his hand. "Yes, Judge?"

"How exactly does this voting method work?" Questioned Frollo.

"It's pretty simple, really. We gather atleast twelve pieces of paper and write the names down. Whoever has their name written down the most out of all twelve pieces shall go first."

"I see.. That may also prove a good method, but for now i shall wait and see what the other suggestions will be.." Said Frollo, nodding..

"What about a wheel?" Suggested Ratigan. The villains then looked over at the rat as he stood up from the small chair that was placed on the table between Scar and the Queen.. "Alright, you've got this wheel, see? There are about, for the time being, thirteen slots that make the wheel and in each slot is a name. There is also a little pointer. You spin the wheel and when the slot with the name lands on the pointer, whoevers name was in the slot goes first!" Said Ratigan.

"Yes, that method might also work as well.." Clayton said, nodding.. "Worse comes to worse, we could always try an arm wrestle!"

"Might i ask what an arm wrestle is?" Asked the Horned King, looking over at Clayton.

"What an arm wrestle is, is.." Clayton began and then paused for a moment to try and think of how to explain it.. "Here, let me show you.." Clayton then stood up and then walked over to the Horned King to show him what arm wrestling is. "You hold your opponents hand like this.." Clayton said, gripping the Horned King's hand tightly.

"Oh! I remember now.. I've seen this before." The Horned King said. His henchmen would often do that during various celebrations.

"Alright, show me how it's done." Clayton said. Unfortunately, he was caught off guard when the Horned King instantly pinned his arm too the table. "Whoah! Okay! Okay! I see! I see! You can let go now..!" Said Clayton with a quick shout of pain. The Horned King grinned for a moment, and finally released Clayton.

"Dont underestimate the power of the devil.." Said Frollo, shaking his head. "Im afraid i must disagree with that method. Not all of us have the arm strength."

"Yes.. I think i'll scratch that idea. No arm wrestling." Clayton said, rubbing his wrist and sitting back down.

"Im disagreeing as well with arm wrestling.." Ratigan said, nodding. "I mean, look at me! How am i supposed to compete with you? And Scar here would probably eat me!" Ratigan added in, looking over at Scar.

"Now then, any more suggestions?" Asked Jafar. A moment of silence, and Jafar spoke up again.. "Alright, so we've got.. Writing the name down, rolling some dice and the wheel-of-who-goes-first.. If you think of any more suggestions, feel free to share." And with that said, Jafar sat back down. "Now then, which method to do?"

"What about all of the above?" Said Scar. "We start with the wheel, like Ratigan suggested. Then when it is down to two, we either go with the dice or writing the name down. Perhaps write the name down? If it is a tie, then we move onto the dice. If they were to get a tie again, they would simply roll the die again.."

"I agree.." Said Ratigan, agreeing.

"Me too." Clayton agreed as well.

"Count me in on that one!" Ursula nodded. The Horned King thought about it for a moment and he too nodded in agreement.

"It seems like a good idea.." Frollo said, nodding.

"Alright, everyone seems to agree.. I'll have Pain and Panic start on the wheel." Hades said. Pain and Panic, who were nearby in case Hades needed them for something, heard what Hades had said and scurried off to begin work on the wheel..

**Trivia**

**"Wheel-Of-Who-Goes-First" is a refrence to Wheel of Fortune. The other method of writing names down on a piece of paper is a refrence to Surviver. Both of which are TV Shows.**


	10. The Wheel Of Who Goes First

**Yay! Another chapter! Very short one though.. And heads up! It'll be a cliff hanger one!**

**-Kraken Guard**

The villains were all discussing plans on how they could take their revenge. Most of their plans involved killing. Maleficent's plan however was far from killing.. She had other plans for the Princess Aurora.. She wanted Aurora to be brought to the edge and pushed.. She also did not want any harm to come to Prince Philip or the other meddle-some fools, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, or the king and queen. Indeed, she despised them. Especially Merryweather for what she did to her raven, Diablo.. But she would get her revenge not from killing them. She wanted them crushed, crippled, destroyed.. She would curse their lives forever. Curse them so that they would want to curl up and die of despair.. Indeed, out of all the plans the other villains had, none were as cruel as Maleficent's. Maleficent remained silent however. Her plans were far from finished..

Pain and Panic returned to let Hades know that the 'Wheel-Of-Who-Goes-First' was finished. The villains followed the two Imps to where the wheel was and Lo-and-Behold, There it was..

"Isn't it a little dark and gloomy looking?" Commented Clayton as he examined the wheel more closely. The wheel looked dead, just like anything else in the Underworld!

"Yes.. And i didn't think you would have actually called it the Wheel-Of-Who-Goes-First." Jafar said, scratching his neck.

"Do you want me to add pretty little sun flowers to it?" Said Hades, his skin(and hair) beginning to take an orange tone of color to it. A moment of silence passed, and Hades returned to his usual colored self.. "Right, so anyways.." Hades began, but then noticed that Grimhilde's name wasn't on the list.. "Alright.. The Queen's name is missing."

"Whoops!" Panic said.

"Well, actually, she's right there.." Pain said before anything else would happen.. He went up to the wheel and pointed at the slot that said 'The Queen'..

"The Queen.." Commented the Horned King, folding his arms..

"Her name is Grimhilde, you idiots!" Hades said, taking on that orange-color again while glaring at Pain and Panic.

"We're sorry! We didn't know her name!" Said Pain and Panic together.

"It shall suffice.." Grimhilde then spoke up before things heated up any further. "I prefer that others call me Queen then use my real name." Said the Queen. Hades sighed heavily and finally decided to drop the subject.

"Alright.. Anyways! Time to test how this sucker works.. Anyone ready to get your first turn for revenge?" Hades said.

"Yes!" Said Clayton, Ratigan, Oogie Boogie and Ursula.

"Bit quite.. But here we go!" And with that said, the wheel began to spin. Round and round it span, where it'll stop, nobody knew.. After a moment or two, the spinning wheel began to get slower and slower and eventually, it landed on...

**So, who shall get their first chance for revenge?**


	11. The Abandoned Castle

**Yeah, this one has been going through a few re-writtings. Why is that? I forgot a little something.. That something will appear in the next chapter. Also, fixed a typo in the very first chapter: Taren has been changed to Taran. Thanks for pointing that out :)**

**-Kraken Guard**

Poison was the way the Queen would strike, and the only method she would use on Snow White. She no longer had the ingrediants to make another Poisoned Apple, so this time she shall use a Poisoned Comb instead.. Either way, the Poisoned Apple would not work this time. She had been revived, and if she were to eat another, they would already have the cure.. Love's first Kiss.. This time, the Queen wanted a poison with no awakening and no Love's First Kiss.. But what of the Prince and the dwarves? Perhaps she would have the others turn the Prince into a Dog? As for the dwarves, the others can do what they please..  
The Queen had plenty of combs, but no ingrediants.. Perhaps Maleficent could fix that? She was good with cursing and poisoning objects. Poison one of these combs, so that Snow White would never awaken..

Here they were now, inside the Wicked Queens castle.. It seemed the castle had been abandoned after the Queen's death, and now the entire castle seemed covered in dust, mold and cobwebs.. Judging from what Frollo saw, some of the spiders had ran afoul of some of the Queen's potions and were now the size of a grown mans arm.

"Witchcraft.. I am disgusted to work with those who perform such dark arts." Frollo said as he saw one of the giant spiders scurry off into the darkness.

"Well, im afraid you wont like me much either if every magic trick you see is considered witchcraft.." Said Jafar in reply with a dry tone to his voice as he looked around the large hallways.

"Shame.." Spoke the Horned King as he tried openning the door which lead to the Library, but to no avail.. "I am quite curious as to what secrets are held within the books that the lady queen has within her library."

"You shall have your chance.." Said the Queen, sending a cold look towards the Horned King. "After we have dealt with the princess."

"Very well.."

"Good god!" Said Clayton, pulling out his gun as he saw another giant spider scurry off into the shadows. "I am going to have nightmares for months."

"Dont worry. The spiders seem frightened by the presence of me, Maleficent and the Horned King." Said Jafar with no fear in his voice.

"Indeed. It would be best if we were to stick close.." Maleficent added in. Clayton wasn't the only one getting shivers running down his spine. Frollo was also beginning to have that cold chill running down his spine as well..

"It's a good thing i didn't go, what with the giant spiders and all.." Said Professor Ratigan back at the Underworld as he watched what all was going on. He wasn't the only one who was abscent during this mission. Scar, Ursula and Oogie Boogie had stayed behind as well.

"Those two are wussies!" Said Oogie Boogie, refering to Clayton and Frollo. "Frightened of little ol' spiders.."

"Except that one isn't any little old spider.." Scar spoke up next.. Just as the other villains walked out of view, an even larger spider came into view. One that was as big as a bear..

"Well, that cant be good.." Ursula said upon seeing the giant spider.

"Relax!" Hades said, putting both his arms behind his head as he watched the events unfolding while sitting ontop his throne, relaxing. "Im sure they can handle giant spiders.."

"Never did i imagine that i would be forced to part with one of my beloved combs, but if it is the only way to rid the world of Snow White, so be it.." Said the Queen as she browsed through her selection of combs..

"And what if your plan doesn't work?" Said Maleficent. "What if you were to kill Snow White and succeeded, yet still weren't fairest of them all? what would you do then? I highly doubt killing would make you anymore fair then her.."

"Indeed, Maleficent does have a point.." Jafar added in, nodding..

"If i will not be fairest of them all, then no one will.." The Queen replied with a voice laced with venom. Finally, she picked out the comb that she would use to kill Snow White. "Fitting for one so fair.." The Queen said to herself with a smile as she looked the comb over. The Comb was silver and bared much resemblence to that of a rose, and various small gems adorned the silver rose: Gems that were as red as the Poisoned Apple.. The teeth of the comb were also long and sharp. The Queen seemed to recall pricking her finger one time while combing her hair with it.. Indeed, this shall do fine. The Queen then turned around and walked towards Maleficent and gave her the comb. "This shall suffice." Said the Queen.

"Very well. I shall begin tainting this comb. Know that it will take a few minutes. Perhaps seven to thirteen to be precise." Maleficent said.

"I dont care how long it takes, just make it as powerful as you can." The Queen replied with a demanding tone to her voice.

"As you wish.." Said Maleficent..

Clayton, Frollo and the Horned King were waiting outside the Queen's chambers and making sure that no unwanted visitors came along. Frollo began to wrinkle his nose as he caught the scent of something other then mold and dust.. Looking over at Clayton, he saw that the poacher was smoking his pipe. "Are you sure that is wise, what with these unholy spiders loose?" Questioned Frollo.

"I highly doubt Spiders have the ability to smell.." Said Clayton. "You seem a little tense. Lighten up!"

"I am tense because i know that Gypsy-Witch is still out there, causing havoc and chaos back at Paris!" Frollo replied with a defensive tone to his voice. Clayton only shrugged in reply.. A few more minutes have passed, and Clayton decided to start a conversation.

"So tell me, what's it like back at Piradain?" Said Clayton, looking over at the Horned King.

"It's called Prydain.." The Horned King replied with an emotionless tone to his voice. "It is a lush, green land with forests, mountains and grasslands.." The Horned King began but was quickly interrupted.

"Until you came along.." Said Frollo with a slight sneer. The Horned King laughed in reply.

"Indeed! Prydain is not what it once was. I am one of the reasons why.." Said the Horned King with an evil grin. The grin faded, however, and the Horned King shook his head. "Surprisingly though, it began centuries ago before my reign.. "Legend has it, in the mystic land of Prydain, there was once a king so cruel and so evil, that even the gods feared him. Since no prison could hold him, he was thrown alive in to a crucible of molten iron. There his demonic spirit was captured in the form of a great Black Cauldron." As the old stories said.."

"Oh, i seem to remember that while reading about you in the List of Friends!" Said Clayton. "It said that the Black Cauldron was also your death."

"Unfortunately.." The Horned King said with a voice mixed with a hiss and a growl as he remembered his demise.

"What about you, old boy? What else can you tell us of this Gypsy-Witch?" Clayton said, this time to Frollo.

"Words cannot describe how crafty that witch is.." Spoke Frollo, but silence quickly followed..

"Anything else you would like to say?" Clayton asked, but there was no reply.. "Apparently not.." Clayton added in upon hearing no reply.. Just then, Clayton, Frollo and the Horned King all turned and looked as they heard the door to the Queen's Chamber open. Out walked Jafar and the Queen herself.. But where was Maleficent?

"Shall we be on our way?" Said the Queen.

"What of the lady Maleficent?" Questioned the Horned King.

"She is currently tainting the comb. She said she will catch up, unless you doubt her.."

"No, not at all.."

"Then let us be on our way.." And with that the Queen began to walk away with Clayton, Frollo and Jafar following.. The Horned King stared at the door for a moment, but eventually, he too began to follow the Queen..

"So, how do you plan on going about killing the princess?" Questioned Frollo.

"With either Maleficent or Jafar's help, disguise each one of us so that we come offering Snow White a birthday gift." Replied the Queen, not making any eye contact what so ever..

"The princesses birthday is nearby?" Said Clayton.

"Indeed, and what better present then one that would kill her?"

"You are one shrew of a woman.." Clayton said as he heard the Queen's reply.. Just then, they all stopped when they heard a sickening sound: They turned around and looked at Frollo, who seemed Paralyzed. But then, they saw the Horned King standing right behind him. At this angle, it looked like he had stabbed the man! But when Frollo slowly turned around, they all noticed that the Horned King was holding one of the large spiders, which wriggled and twitched to try and free itself from the Horned King's deathly grasp. Apparently his sharp nails had dug into the spider judging from the bright green slime dripping down.

"You had something stuck on your back, judge.." Said the Horned King with an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone to his voice before he let go of the spider and stepped on it, crushing and ending the poor creatures life.. Clayton quickly looked away as he saw the slime oozing out of the dead spider, hoping he wouldn't lose whatever was left inside his stomach. Frollo kept his gaze on the spider for a few moments, and then looked up at the Horned King and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you.." He said with no emotion before turning stepping away from the Horned King.

"Dont scare us! It looked like you stabbed Frollo.." Said Jafar, shaking his head.

"I am tempted at times, but no.. If i am to kill him, it would be by strangulation.." The Horned King replied, emotionless once again.

"You will have your chance, Satan.. But for now, let us continue." Replied Frollo with a sneer. And with that, the villains made their way back to the entryway of the Queen's castle. Or so they thought.. As they were walking down the hallway, the Queen continued walking and eventually walked passed the hallway that lead to the entryway. Clayton and the Horned King stopped for a moment and glanced at eachother, confused.

"Pardon me, my lady.. But isn't the entrance the other way?" Questioned the Horned King, looking down the other hallway then back at the queen.

"You are correct, your majesty. But first, we must find out Snow White's whereabouts." Replied the Queen. Clayton went to say something in reply, but couldn't find the right words. He looked back at the Horned King and shrugged.

"She knows what she is doing.." Said the Horned King. And with that, they followed the queen..


	12. The Magic Mirror

**Here be the next chapter! This was the reason why i went back to re-write the previous chapter.. :P**

**-Kraken Guard**

"What could she be up too?" Said Clayton as he, Frollo, Jafar and the Horned King followed the Queen Grimhilde.

"Witchcraft most likely.." Replied Frollo with little to no emotion in his voice. The Horned King simply rolled his eyes at Frollo's response. Still, he too couldn't help but wonder what the Queen was up too..

"I hope you realize that i am not deaf.." Said the Queen, sending a cold glare to Claude Frollo. If anything, she sounded more like a snake then an ordinary human.. Of course, even the other villains wondered to themselves whether she was human or not..

Eventually, they reached a dead end. There, infront of them, was a mirror.. The Horned King quickly looked away as he saw his reflection in the mirror. He never knew why, but every time he saw his reflection in the mirror, it seemed like a cold blizzard had engulfed him. Jafar had noticed the Horned King's reaction, and he placed his hand on the horned one's shoulder..

"Are you alright?" Said Jafar, raising an eyebrow.

"I am fine.." Replied the Horned King with a slight hiss to his voice. Jafar quickly took his hand away as he heard the hiss. Something about it seemed threatening.. Clayton also raised an eyebrow as he saw the reaction, but he chose not to say anything. He looked back at the Mirror and shrugged.. Perhaps he was ashamed of his appearence? "I must say it: I would react that way to if i looked like that!" Clayton thought to himself..

"Behold!" Spoke the Queen as she went up to this mirror. "This is but one of my Magic Mirrors.."

"Magic Mirrors?" Jafar said, intrigued. The Queen looked back and nodded.

"There are many Magic Mirror's in this world. Mirror's to travel, Mirror's to spy, Mirror's to remember, Mirror's to forget.. Mirror's to rule the world!"

As the Queen spoke, the others then had this feeling that there was another presence nearby, yet they could not see anything. Was the castle haunted? No. It couldn't be.. But then, they saw fire and smoke appear within the Mirror, and after mere moments, there was a face, like that of a mask, hovering within the mirror..

"My lady queen has returned, it seems." Spoke the Mirror.

Jafar and Clayton both stared at the Mirror in awe. Curiosity had apparently gotten the better of the Horned King, as he had looked up to see this Magic Mirror and he to was in awe. Frollo however was terrefied by this Mirror, yet remained calm.

"Slave in the Magic Mirror, who is the fairest one of all?" Said the Queen, gazing into the Mirror..

"Last i saw of my Queen, she held the appearence of an old peddler woman with darkness and bitter hatred in her heart. My lady Queen was once fair, but Snow White is still by far more fair then thee.." Spoke the Mirror. For so long, the Queen struggled to keep herself from smashing the mirror into thousends of pieces every time the Mirror said those words..

"Once was fair.." Said the Queen with anger growing in her voice.

"My Queen has died long ago, yet here she stands before me." Spoke the Mirror in reply. "For so long, i have watched, and i know all to well who you all are." And as the villains heard these words, they couldn't help but take glances at eachother. "John Clayton, a hunter who died by his own hands. Jafar, royal vizier of Agrabah, turned traitor. Judge Claude Frollo, rightious and purer then the comman, vulger, weak licentious crowd, consumed by lust.."

"Silance.." Snapped Frollo in reply, sneering.

"And the Horned King, who's true name would kill him instantly should he hear it, was brought down by the very object he so desperately desired.."

"Be silent!" Snarled the Horned King, stepping forward, but was quickly stopped by Jafar.

"Calm yourself!" Said Jafar. The Horned King glared evilly at Jafar, eyes beginning to turn red, but after a moment, the glow disappeared and he calmed down slightly.. The Mirror looked at the other villains and had noticed that Maleficent was missing. However, the Mirror knew where she was, and it knew very well what it was that she was doing..

"My lady Queen wishes to know the whereabouts of Snow White, Fairest in the land?" The Mirror said, gazing at the Queen. Strange. How did it know that? However, the Queen would not ask that question.

"Show me!" The Queen demanded, and with that, the face in the mirror disappeared. A moment later, a castle was seen in the reflection. The Queen walked closer to the mirror to get a better look.. "I know this place.." Said the Queen. An evil smile appeared on her face and she turned around. "It seems like things are beginning to look up!" Said the Queen, walking away from the mirror and walking past the other villains. Jafar glanced back at the mirror, only to see that the only thing in the reflection was themselves.

"Um, forgive me.." Said Jafar, quickly going up to the Queen and walking next to her to speak. "But where exactly is this place?"

"Far away. We would not make it in time for Snow White's Birthday were we to walk.." Replied the Queen. Jafar stopped in his tracks and his mouth hung open. By this time, the other villains had caught up and they had heard what was said. The Horned King looked over at Jafar, then back at the Queen..

"Exactly how do you think we can get there in time then?" Questioned the Horned King, folding both arms.

"We're not walking.." Was the only thing heard from the Queen.. A heavy sigh was heard from the Horned King, and the other villains followed.. What oh what could she be planning?

**Trivia**

**-More refrences to The 10th Kingdom? You got it! Next chapter will feature a Travelling Mirror! Sadly, no one will end up in New York though..**


End file.
